


The Long Way Home

by maximumfudanshi



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Leather Jackets, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex, cum on clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki really enjoys riding behind Reita. On one particular occasion, he enjoys it a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo: mech square!

Today, Ruki was in one of those moods where it seemed like Reita and his bike were one and the same, the heat of the engine warming the metal till it felt like living skin between his thighs, feeling the muscles of Reita’s back shift as man and machine moved in perfect unison. Riding home together like this was always a pleasure, but today it was better than usual for some reason. It was reminding him of the thrill of riding behind Reita for the first time, years ago, holding on awkwardly but reveling in the closeness until he forgot to be afraid.

That was the man he had fallen in love with; the Reita who had instinctually understood his tightening grip and his grin in the rearview mirror to be a plea, “faster”. The Reita who had been willing to burn thirty dollars’ worth of gasoline just to amuse him, even when they were still struggling to get by sometimes. The idiot pushing back RAF goggles when they stopped to take in the view, grinning confidently as if he knew that he still managed to look cool in something so stupid- as if he knew that Ruki was already his.

Of course, it hadn’t really been that easy, even though Ruki really had been that hopeless. But nowadays, it was starting to seem like they were done with on-again-off-again, collisions and misunderstandings. He could wrap his arms easily, shamelessly around Reita’s waist, and sometimes, if he was lucky, feel a bold hand on his knee when they were at a stoplight. 

Stoplights were mostly his enemies though, breaking the spell, making him remember they weren’t alone on the road, Tokyo traffic crowding in on what sometimes seemed like a conjugal intimacy. At the next red, he kept his head down, forehead against Reita’s shoulder. He didn’t say a word, but the bassist still sensed his mood, some subtle quality of clingy neediness. He turned a bit to speak to Ruki over his shoulder.

“Want me to take the long way home?”

The long way home... it didn’t mean anything in particular. Anything except a straight line between two points could be the long way. An extra fifteen minute loop on the highway, or an hour outside of town, out where they could almost see the stars. The long way home was just a euphemism for driving until Reita was tired or Ruki was ready to let go.

Ruki nodded, too worn out from rehearsal to try to be heard over the engine. He’d overworked his voice enough for one day. He saw Reita smile at him before he put his head back down, message received. Even with his eyes closed, he could picture what Reita was doing, changing lanes gracefully to the left until he could enter the highway. They would have their moment, just a little extra time to be this close with no excuses, no questions, no tensions, the wind tearing away all the doubts that got between them at other times.

He could feel them speeding up, Reita leaning forward into the wind. He opened his eyes for just a moment, saw hazy purple sunset skies, concrete barriers whizzing past. But none of that was important. Not when he could smell the strong leather scent of Reita’s jacket, the hide soft and warm against his cheek. And not when he could feel the muscles of Reita’s stomach shifting beneath his hands as he leaned in to a turn. 

Ruki leaned with him, let the motion lead him. As if they were dancing. Nothing they did was more intimate than this, pressed together tightly, his face buried against Reita’s shoulder, trusting him blindly. This was several hundred pounds of steel death, twenty miles over the speed limit without a helmet on. But he wasn’t afraid. He was never afraid.

He loved this, and today more than usual, his heart was pounding with adrenaline, but it was elation, not fear. He held Reita tighter as he felt his own pulse speeding up. All he could hear was the roar of the wind. It was tugging at his hair, drowning out any other sound. He couldn’t even hear the engine- but he could feel it; a powerful vibration between his legs. 

And when Reita shifted gears and the thrum of the engine against the inside of his thighs changed, he gasped. The feeling was sending a tingling up through his stomach, making him light headed and distracted. This wasn’t the kind of thrill he usually got from their rides- he was never so sensitive to the vibration. But he was noticing it now, and when he was being stimulated like this it was hard control his dirty thoughts. It was impossible not to think of Reita when he was right there, in that damn custom-tailored leather jacket that fit him like a second skin, worn soft and pale at the elbows now but still regularly appearing in Ruki’s fantasies.

Ruki tilted his hips, pressing his groin more effectively against the bike. Stupid idea. He was getting hard from this. He ought to be leaning back and trying to cool off. But it felt so damn good, so much like straddling Reita’s lap, grinding, riding him slowly in that way that felt like dancing.

He squirmed, rolled his hips a few times, seeking relief and hoping Reita didn’t notice. He was uncomfortably aroused, aching for more than this teasing sensation. It was impossible, he had to do something.

He slid one hand down until he could grab tightly onto Reita’s belt, his arm wrapped as securely around his lover as possible. And then he let go with the other, and slid it down between his own legs. Oh, it was such a relief to touch himself. He rubbed along the inside his thigh, squeezed his aching cock through his jeans.

That was all he had intended to do, just enough to ground himself and make it bearable until they got home. But he needed more. Now that he was this worked up, the vibration of the engine was the only thing he could think about, overstimulating. He needed to cum, unable to stop his hand from rubbing over his cock again and again. He opened his eyes, sheltering behind Reita’s back so that the wind stung only a little, and looked down at his lap. It was obvious that he was rock hard. But only to him, and perhaps to Reita, though he hadn’t shown any sign of noticing. To anyone else on the road, nothing would be visible in the sliver of shadowy space between them. He bit his lip and pulled down his zipper, pulling his cock out through his fly. 

He was so close already, leaking precum as he stoked himself. He just needed to finish- preferably quickly, before he had the opportunity to regret doing something this ridiculous. Reita shifted gears again and he groaned, pressing down against the bike, feeling the vibration against his balls. They were so close, the head of his cock was rubbing against Reita’s back, leaving a wet spot on his jacket. 

Somehow, he realized then, this was the hottest thing he’d ever done; cock out on the back of a speeding motorcycle, about to blow his load all over that perfectly cut jacket, the symbol of everything he found sexy about Reita.

He was pumping his cock properly, jerking himself off quickly as he tightened his grip on Reita’s belt. He pushed closer and deliberately rubbed the head of his dripping cock against soft hide, imagining bare skin. The warmth pooling in his stomach finally overflowed and he held on tightly as he tensed and emptied against Reita. He managed to open his eyes, watching as he gave himself a few last strokes, spreading his cum against black leather.

There was no way Reita hadn’t felt that, he realized as he came down. He might have been subtle at first, but Reita had to have figured out what he was doing eventually. That was more than a little embarrassing, but what else had he expected? If he’d been thinking at all he would have known there was no way to get away with it, but all the blood had been diverted from his brain. That was his excuse. He fumbled to put his dick away and zip up one handed. 

At least now he would be able to relax and enjoy the rest of the ride. The intimacy was still there, even post-orgasm, even with all of Reita’s attention on the road. He wrapped his other arm back around Reita and held him close, cheek pressed against his shoulder. He wouldn’t mind another hour like this, he thought, or even longer. They could just keep driving through the night, until dawn found them somewhere no one recognized them. It would be nice to be nobody for a while if Reita was with him, completely unafraid for once. But he knew they’d reach the ocean before they outran their responsibilities, contracts with image clauses… and there was cum beginning to dry on their clothes, so it was just as well that Reita was reading for home.

When they finally parked, the evening gloom in the garage under the apartment block settled over them the instant the headlights went out. Ruki found his legs weak as he dismounted. He looked down, holding his shirt out as he tried to check it for obvious spots. When he looked up, he found that Reita was watching him, leaning against his bike with a vaguely smug look on his face.

“You know, the guy who tuned my engine up for me promised me my girlfriend would love it...”

“You did that on purpose? You ass!” Ruki slapped him on the arm. He couldn’t believe Reita would have the nerve to pull something like that.

“I didn’t know it was going to work quite that well for you.” Reita help up is hands in surrender as Ruki swatted him again. “You better not have gotten cum on my favorite jacket.”

“I did,” Ruki took great pleasure in telling him. “A lot.”


End file.
